Shinji of the Taros
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: After Shinji has been having a string of bad luck he crashes into Asuka and she gets mad. But before she can punch him Shinji's pulls a 180 and they soon meet a Singular point name Mana Kirishima and meet the Imagin Momotaros. Now Shinji must become Kamen Rider Den-O and protect the time stream. Momotaros: Ore Sanjou!


Shinji of the Taros

ESKK: Finally we get a proper Evangelion Den-O crossover so I hope you enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**TRANSFORMATION BELT,"**

"Narrator,"

"_Lyrics,"_

(Scene break)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: Neither me nor my co-writer own Evangelion or Kamen Rider Den-O so enjoy.

(Start)

The screen shows a red train chasing down some gold balls of light as it was apparent that the train was trying to stop it from reaching its destination. It soon arrived at a cliff but when it got there tracks appeared going downward as the Train kept up the chase. This world it was in was one of rainbow sky and sand as it was apparent this was not earth. As the train went faster downward the gold light went through a portal and the train made more tracks appear to the side stopping it from crashing.

The Den-liner where will its destination be the past or the future?

(Tokyo-3 Year 2014)

A young Shinji Ikari was trying to get some sand out of his eyes that he assumed was from a nearby construction site. Shinji was a normal boy but was forced into a huge responsibility of saving the world from beings called Angels by his estranged father. But other than that he was normal even though he was his bicycle stuck in a tree. Yeah this kid must have some really bad luck even when covered in sand.

"Hey kid you ok?" a worker called as he put ladder on the tree to help Shinji down.

"Hai I guess I just have some really bad luck recently," Shinji said as the worker had to agree sense it should be impossible to ride off a sign that fell into a ramp and land in a tree but he saw it with his own eyes.

"Well kid I never seen anyone with so much bad luck as you," the worker said as he soon helped Shinji down.

(Later)

"Arigato," Shinji thanked as the worker nodded.

"Yeah kid just watch out for any more bad luck ok," he said before Shinji rode off to hopefully avoid another incident like that. But as he rode this guy a bit ahead of him dropped some glass which Shinji ran over popping his tires a Shinji really was wondering if his luck only got this bad because he insulted lady luck, or because Asuka was secretly a witch who took pleasure in seeing the misfortune of others even if she was cute in his eyes.

But as Shinji spiraled out of control with flat tires and speak of the devil he ended up crashing into Asuka. "Shinji-baka what the hell were you thinking you could have gotten me hurt," she said ready to hit him.

"Gomen-nasai," Shinji said as Asuka soon pushed him down near some pass in the ground.

"Now we're even," she said before she began walking off not even helping him with his bike. Asuka had come to Tokyo-3 about a week ago after the defeat of the 6th angel and now live in the city.

Shinji noticed the pass and picked it up wondering if someone had lost it. He quickly pocketed it before picking up the empty soda can and threw it to a bin but it ricocheted off the rim and ironically hit Asuka in the head who turned around looking pissed off. "Oh no," Shinji said as he ditched his bike and began to run away.

"Get back here you baka!" she yelled giving chase.

As Shinji ran he soon found himself in a park as he was reaching his limit of how much he could run. He soon stopped as he was about ready to start wheezing before Asuka grabbed his shirt and pulled him torts her after she caught up.

"You're going to pay for throwing that can at me Baka," she growled as Shinji gulped.

"It was an accident I swear," Shinji said as Asuka knew that it was impossible for a can to hit her unless it was thrown at her. Of course she didn't see what happened as she cracked her knuckles.

That was when Shinji's eyes began to turn red as his hair gained a red streak just as Asuka threw her punch. Asuka's fist was soon caught by Shinji's hand as Shinji's hair style was now clicked back in a spike sort of way before he flipped Asuka to the grass.

"Ore Sanjou," Shinji said in a deep voice as his face had gained a cocky smirk as either Shinji was possessed or he had MPD. "Sorry Aka-Onna I can't let any harm come to my hosts before he makes a wish," Shinji said as it was apparent he was possessed by something. Shinji walked over to some monkey bars before ripping out a pole with un heard of strength as he used it as a make shift sword. "But right now from start to finish I'm at a climax," he said as he pointed the weapon at Asuka as the girl growled.

"I don't know what up with you Baka, but if you dare threaten me-" as Asuka was saying until the red eye Shinji smash the make shift weapon to the ground, shattering the concreate and said, "Shut up!" Asuka jump back at that and saw the look on Shinji face and saw it wasn't his normal look or any other look he makes, as if she looking at a different person.

As Shinji lift the bar up and said, "I think I'll shut that damn mouth of yours." As he point the weapon at Asuka she looked to be weird out and back away slowly and said, "Wait just listen Shinji, it doesn't have to be-" she didn't get to finish as Shinji swung at her as Asuka dogged it as the bar hit the payment cracking it. Asuka dove into the grass and was on her rear and her eyes widen to the hole of where she was before.

"Hold still Onna, I've been thinking of this move for a while and I want to test it on you," as red eye

Shinji said as he turn to her and Asuka was officially freak out and said, "This can't be the same baka-Shinji. Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter Aka-Onna now you can face this! Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza part 1!" Shinji invoked as a young girl nearby was watching as she looked shocked as if she knew what was happening that other people didn't see. But when Shinji swung down the metal bar he stopped as if someone inside him was fighting for control to protect Asuka.

'Please stop this,' Shinji's voice said inside the possessed boys mind as Shinji dropped the weapon and began to run off in a way that he was having some sort of mental battle.

Asuka followed with the girl with red hair also following before they arrived at a warehouse district as soon Shinji yelled before his hair and eyes returned to normal and in front of Shinji was a pile of sand. "Shinji-baka!" Asuka called as Shinji turned to her as Asuka seem to be keeping her distance. "Are you, well you know, you?" she asked as Shinji soon noticed the sand was rising as on the ground was a torso shaped like and Oni and floating above it was its legs.

"Ok before the Aka-Onna makes any more attempts at harming you tell me your fondest wish," the Oni like sand creature said as Asuka was speechless at what she saw as he crossed his arms like a Genie. "I shall grant it and in return I ask for only one thing in return," the creature said before voice called out.

"Don't tell him a wish!" came a voice as Asuka turned to see a red haired girl around there age as she walked over to them.

"Who the Hell are you?" the German demanded as the girl walked over to Shinji.

"Whatever you do don't tell that Imagin your wish," she said as Asuka was pissed she was just plainly ignored.

That was when another creature appeared and landed in front of them as it was shaped like a bat. "You two are EVA pilot's correct?" it asked as the girl got in front of them and growled.

"Crap another one," she cursed as she took a defensive stance against the bat like creature.

"Of course why the hell do you want to know you bat thing!" the German demanded as the sandy Imagin glared at the bat.

"Well my contract holder made a wish and you two are my ticket to granting it by removing you," the bat said before the Oni ran at the bat.

"Back off he's mine!" the Oni yelled as he ran to the bat, Imagin only to get kicked into pieces and reform.

"Run!" the girl said before taking Shinji's hand and Asuka's hand and they began to run.

They got out of the way in time as the bat Imagin send an attack at them and missed. The girl that was pull along Shinji and Asuka lead them to an alleyway as she said, "WE need to make it."

"Make it? Make it to what?" Asuka question but the Girl didn't answer as she keeps leading them as Shinji asked, "Where are we going?" "You'll see when we get there." As she said as she looked at her watch on her wrist as it shows 12: 11: 56.

The bat Imagin showed up again traveling in the air and saw them below and said, "I got you." then it went for a dive bomb. Shinji keep running as he hear the image voice from earlier that try to help him as it says, "Get out of the way gaki!" "Hu?" as Shinji said as he look back and saw the bat image coming at him as jump to the side and push down the girl and Asuka out of the way of harm.

The bat, Imagin flew over and said, "Damn it, I missed." It came back around as all three of the teen got up and the girl looked at her watch that says, "12: 12: 06"

The girl grab both Shinji and Asuka hands again and said, "This way!" as she drag them to a close door with the bat Imagin coming at them again.

As the girl looked at her watch as the sec seem to slow down and beeped.

"12:12:08"

Shinji and Asuka look back at the image that was diving down at them again.

"12:12:10"

As the girl keep running and reach from the door handle as her watch keep going.

"12: 12: 11 – 12: 12: 12"

The girl grab the door handle and open it as a light shine through, both Shinji and Asuka ran through without realizing it and close the door behind them.

The bat Imagin flew into the door and.

"Crash!"

Face plant on the door as the bat Imagin said, "Ow." then fall back with a – "Thud!"

(Shinji and Asuka)

Both were holding their knees and trying to catch their breath as Asuka said, "What the… hell… was that… about?"

Shinji open his eyes and was about to say something until he stop and looked at where he was standing as he saw was… "Sand?"

"Where are we?" Shinji asked noticing they were in some sort of desert with a rainbow sky. Wait Rainbow sky? Shinji looked up and saw that indeed in fact the Sky was one big rainbow of colors as he was surprised.

"In layman's terms we're in the time stream," the girl said as Asuka couldn't believe they were in some sort of desert that has the sands of time. That was when Shinji noticed the Train nearby and apparently Asuka did also.

"Ok what's with the bullet train?" Asuka asked as Shinji had a similar question.

"Our ride the Den-liner basically it's a train of time," the girl said before walking to the train as she motioned for the two to follow.

(Later on the Train)

Shinji, Asuka, and the girl arrived in a dinning cart as there was a girl who seem to work here which the two EVA pilots found very strange. "Welcome to Den-Liner," she said as she walked over to the group and handed them cups of coffee.

That was when sand was falling off Shinji before it formed the sandy Oni Imagin from before but this time he was solid red with a peach belt buckle around his waist. "Wait I'm whole here," the Imagin said as the girl didn't seem pleaded with seeing the Imagin here.

"Yeah but I wouldn't suggest running outside unless you want to be lost in the sands of time," the girl before Shinji spoke up.

"Wait but who are you two?" Shinji asked causing the girl to sigh.

"I'm Mana Kirishima and Singular Point like you," Mana said as Shinji was shocked.

"I don't have a name so don't expect an answer from me," the Imagin said as he sat down and was soon served a cup of coffee with his face on it.

"Which reminds me," Asuka said before she hit the Imagin hard on the head. "That was for trying to kill me!" she yelled as the Imagin glared at Asuka.

"That's it your dead Aka-Onna!" The Imagin yelled before Mana came and hit the Imagin hard enough to knock him out and now he was snoring.

"Excuse me but what's a Singular Point?" Shinji asked as Mana looked at him.

"Basically a human who would be unaffected by changes in the time stream for example someone could go back in time and make it so you were never born and you would still exist," Mana explained as Asuka was surprised.

The Imagin soon woke up as he rubbed his head. "Ittai! What hit me?" he asked as the girl looked at the Imagin.

"Hey if you don't have a name maybe we can call you Momotaros," she said as the newly dubbed Momotaros didn't like it.

"It's stupid," he said as Shinji looked at Momotaros.

"Actually it fits you sense you look like something out of the story of Momotaro," Shinji said as Asuka smirked.

"Momotaros it is," Asuka said as Momotaro didn't seem amused. The Imagin then grabbed the coffee he was given before and began drinking it.

"Now that's aside, would you two please tell me who you are?" as Mana asked Shinji and Asuka. Asuka smile and said with pride, "Ace pilot of Evangelion unit 2, 2nd child, Asuka Langley Sohryu. I bet you hear of me before."

"I know of Evangelion, but never of you," Mana said plain and simple as Asuka drop down as Momotaros laugh at that and said, "Served you right, Aka-Onna." As Momo was about to drink his coffee, it was grab out of his hand and was splatter on his face as he said, "HOT-T-T-T!" Momotaros got up from his place and ran around to find something to wipe his face with to get the stuff out of his eyes.

Asuka was piss as she didn't say anything as she just remain quite as Shinji said, "Don't take it personal. She acts that way when she mad." Mana nodded for understanding and then Shinji said, "I'm Shinji Ikari, and it's nice to meet you." Mana smile and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Momo was handed a towel by the weird girl as she said, "Here." Mono took it and wipes away the coffee and the stuff on his face. "Damn that Aka-Onna." As he wipes the stuff off and throw the towel away.

"I wonder, what is, an; Imagin anyways?" as Shinji asked as Asuka did pay attention as she listen in as Mana began to talk.

"Monsters who traveled from the future," Mana began as Shinji and Asuka got quiet. "They traveled from the future to form contracts with humans and once that contract is complete then they travel further back in time through the contract holder's memory to change the future further and in turn destroy the future," Mana explained with a hard angry look on her face as if she had her own agenda against the Imagin.

"That's news to me and I was supposed to grant a wish and with my rotten luck I end up with a Singular Point," Momotaros said as he was on his spot scowling.

"Gomen," Shinji apologized as Momotaros huffed.

"Don't be you just had a string of bad luck and you looked like you had a wish or two," Momotaros said as Shinji nodded.

"Anyway we need to find the Imagin contract holder and knowing an Imagin they always choose the easiest route to completing a contract," Mana said as Asuka saw where Mana was going with this.

"So we figure out what the wish was then we can put a face and name to the wish," Asuka said as she tried to thing. "I may not want to be a part of this but considering I'm already deep in I might as well," Asuka said as she was already elbows deep in this.

"Maybe the contract holder wants to be an EVA pilot," Shinji said as that was a good guess.

"Well is there anyone you know who wanted to be an EVA pilot?" Mana asked as Shinji had one thought.

"Kensuke!" he yelled as he might not want to believe it but Kensuke always did want to be an EVA pilot.

"Well it sounds like a wish the stooge would make," Asuka said before Mana nodded.

"I'll set the course for your school hopefully he's there," Mana said as Momotaros was drinking his coffee.

"Good I want to get back at that Bat-teme for kicking me," Momotaros said as Asuka glared at the Imagin.

"You're not getting off this train till I'm sure you aren't up to what the other Imagin are doing," Asuka growled before the Train finally arrived at their destination.

"Tokyo-3 Muniple high school," the weird girl called as Shinji, Asuka, and Mana got off the train.

(With Kensuke)

Kensuke a speckled boy was standing on the roof videotaping his new wish granter as it was the Bat Imagin from before. "How come my wish hasn't been granted yet?" Kensuke asked as the Bat Imagin sighed in annoyance.

"Patience your wish will be granted just wait," the Imagin said as Kensuke sighed.

"I hope so I just want to start saving people in EVA," Kensuke said before the door slammed open revealing Shinji, Asuka, and Mana.

"Kensuke get away from that thing!" Shinji yelled as the Imagin saw his contract was going to be filled on the spot.

"Why said he said he was going to grant my wish!" Kensuke called as Asuka growled.

"Stooge he's using you to change the future!" the German yelled before the Imagin went after the two EVA pilots who jumped out of the way.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kensuke asked surprised as the Imagin smirked.

"Fulfilling your wish," it said before it dove down as Asuka ducked into the door and the Imagin stopped itself from hitting the door again like last time.

"Shinji here," Mana said giving Shinji the belt and taking the pass out of his back pocket. "Use these and say "Henshin," Mana said as she buckled up the belt on Shinji.

"Wait what?" he asked as Mana was getting annoyed.

"Just do it!" she yelled before Shinji accidentally scanned the pass causing pixels to appear on his body.

"Uh Henshin," Shinji said before he was transformed and was now wearing a plain black suit. "Uh now what?" Shinji asked as he looked at Mana.

"Baka fight," Asuka said coming out of the door. The bat Imagin saw what Shinji become, so he best bet was to get rid of him and fulfill the wish in one go as the Bat imagine charged at him and hit him across the chest.

Shinji went down for a moment as he saw the Imagin coming at him again, he roll to avoid that attack as he got back on his feet with the imagine missing him.

Shinji looked on his personal for anything for a weapon but just found pieces of something he didn't know how to put together. "How to I work this?" Shinji got hit again and getting push around, as Asuka knew Shinji was a wimp but she never like the site of him being beaten to death as she rush over to Mana and said, "How can Shinji fight that thing?"

Mana chew her thumb and said, "I don't know, I'm not fully know the working of the suit. Damn it Owner, why can you make some instructions that would be helpful."

Shinji got throw against a brick wall as he made a huge crack in it he fell down and groin in pain, as Momotaros voice came up he said, "Oi, what are you doing? Get up and kick that bat-Teme ass!"

"I can't, I'm not strong enough," As Shinji said as he got up and Momo said, "Then switch with me, and I'll take care of that Teme."

"How can I do that?" as Shinji asked soon he dove away from an attack that was coming right at him, as Momo said, "How the hell should I know? Find a switch or something." As he said Shinji look to the belt and try to find something and saw the four colorful buttons as he said, "Will these work?"

As he reach down and hit the red, the belt started to glow red and had a same ring tone as the Den-liner as Shinji saw that he took out the pass and swiped it across the belt as a mechanical voice announcing something.

"**SWORD FORM"**

(In Den-Liner)

Momotaros felt himself being pulled to Shinji as he knew one thing. "Time to make a grand entrance!" Momotaros said before running to the end of the cart and disappearing.

(The School Roof)

Momotaros entered Shinji as when he did armor pieces appeared around Shinji before attaching itself to Shinji, then a red peach like armor came down over Shinji's face making a train sound before it stopped and turned into a visor. "Ore Sanjou!" Momotaros said doing a pose showing he was in control.

"Momotaros?" Asuka asked as Mana was shocked that Shinji's form had changed.

"What is this?" the bat, Imagin asked as Momotaros pointed at the Imagin.

"Listen up Bat-teme right now from start to finish I'm at a climax," Momotaros yelled as the Bat Imagin then charged. Momotaros then dodged as he threw one of the pieces at his belt into the air and ducked avoiding the Imagin as he put the two piece together before the last piece came down and once all the pieces were arranged a red blade came out turning this into a sword.

Momotaros then charged at the Imagin with sword raised. "Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" he yelled as he soon brought his sword onto the Bat Imagin doing damage to it. As they fought the Bat Imagin knew he had to complete the contract and currently the boy was out of the question for completing it and the red head would most likely be possessed by the traitor.

"You damn traitor did you forget the mission?" the Bat Imagin said as Momotaros shouldered his sword as if not really caring.

"Honestly I could never remember this oh so important mission so not my problems Bat-teme," Momotaros said as the Bat Imagin growled at that knowing it needed a plan fast.

That was when the door opened to reveal a blue haired red eyed girl to which the bat Imagin recognized as an EVA pilot. Momotaros also noticed as did Asuka as the German reacted.

"Wonder girl you have to get out of here before you get hurt!" Asuka yelled but it was too late the Bat Imagin went over Momotaros and hit Rei to the wall knocking her out.

"Contract complete," the Bat Imagin said as it landed in front of Kensuke who now looked guilty for making such a wish without realizing the cost. Kensuke then split in two halves like a door as inside was a green vortex which the Imagin entered and went to the past.

"Oi get back here Bat-teme!" Momotaros yelled as he wanted to give chase but the vortex closed leaving Kensuke surprised.

Mana quickly ran to Kensuke and scanned him with a card before a date appeared on the card. It read June 6th 2005 which was 9 years ago. "Ok Kensuke right I need to ask you what happened on this date," Mana asked as Kensuke saw the card also had the picture of the Imagin on it but what really caught his attention was the date.

"That was when my mother passed away," Kensuke said as Shinji in Momotaros was surprised.

'Him too?' Shinji asked inside Momotaro just as Kensuke began his story.

"I was at the park playing my dad was watching me but then my dad got a call from the hospital explaining what happened. It wasn't till later that I found out she passed away," Kensuke explained as he had a tear in his eye.

Mana nodded before turning to Momotaros. "Momotaros!" Mana called as Momotaros looked at Mana before answering.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly before she gave Momotaros the card. "Oh I see," Momotaros said before he took out the liner pass and opened it and put the card in and closing it. "Ikuze," he yelled before the chime of Den-Liner came on and it started coming from the sky before stopping next to the school. Momotaros entered the Den-liner but before Mana entered she looked to Asuka.

"Watch Kensuke and the blue haired girl," Mana said before entering Den-line and it took off with all its passengers.

(Front cart of Den-Liner)

Momotaros arrived where a motorcycle was as he got on it and inserted the pass into it setting the destination before revving the Engine and activating the Den-Liner.

(June 6th 2005)

Young Kensuke was playing in the park as he was unaware of the fate of his mother. That was when he stopped and collapse before sand came out of him and then sprung out the Bat Imagin. People began screaming seeing the bat monster as they ran to find help. That was when Den-Liner arrived as the Bat Imagin jumped out of the way. It was then that Momotaros jumped out and stared down the Imagin.

"You won't avoid my finishing move much longer Bat-teme," Momotaros said pointing his sword at the Imagin. Off in the distant a man wear a trench coat and a hat, lifts his arm to show he had a pocket watch as it ticking off.

Mana ran out to the small kid Kensuke as she check on him, his father came around as he said, "Kensuke!" he ran to his son side as Mana look at the father she said, "Get him to a hospital right away." The Father nodded and he pick up his son and started to run to his car.

Mana saw them leaving then turn her attention to the fight between the Imagin and Shinji with Momotaros as they went at each other head on.

Momotaros swung at the bat Imagin as he got a few hits in, over and over again until he cut across its chest and sent him flying to the payment.

Momo gave a brief laugh as he took out the pass he said, "It time I finish now." As Momo scan the pass over the belt the voice spoke out again.

**[FULL CHARGE]**

The sword glow red in his hand before it travels up to the blade as he said, "Ore no hissatsu waza part 2!" he said as the blade flow up and off the sword lower piece white it being connected by a red energy curtain.

Momotaro swung the blade around trashing the payment a bit and also getting the Imagin then brought it down to do a cut down the middle as the blade went right through the Imagin then it blow up.

As Momo smile thinking he got it, from the smoke and flames a huge creature came flying out that looks like a giant hornet with bat wings, as Mana saw it she said, "The Imagin, its gone berserk. Watch out!"

As the giant creature look to Shinji it fire giant like stingers as Momo try to deflexed them with his sword, he got a few before one hit, he was push back and went down.

Quickly getting up and retreated to the Den-liner, the creature flow away. Getting to the head of the train where the motorcycle stayed, he got on and rives it up to get the train moving again.

"Momotaros what are we going to do?" Shinji asked from inside Momotaros.

"Easy we're going to fight big with big!" the Oni Imagin yelled before pressing a button and giving chase to the Berserk Imagin.

(Outside)

Den-Liner carts began to open up to reveal a set of armaments as it was apparent Den-Liner was packing heavy gear. Soon Den-Liner began firing at the Imagin as almost all of them hit the Imagin dead on.

(Den-Liner)

"Ikuze!" Momotaros yelled as he used Den-Liner to fight the Berserk Imagin.

(Outside)

Soon Imagin began falling as Den-Liner then show all of its weapons at once at the Imagin effectively destroying it as the weapons returned inside Den-Liner.

(Inside Den-Liner)

"We won," Shinji said from inside Momotaros as he was surprised.

"Of course we would win," Momotaros said in a cocky attitude.

(Outside)

Den-Liner stopped next to Mana as the door opened allowing Mana to enter before Den-Liner went through a portal to return Shinji and Mana to the present.

(Dinner cart)

From the front of the Dinner cart, Shinji came walking out a little worn of wear, the fight took a toll on his body a bit, as Mana came up to him, she help him and said, "let's get you resting."

Momotaros came out of Shinji body a red flash and solidified and took the nearest seat.

As Mana seated Shinji she said, "We're lucky that Imagin didn't cause any destruction yet. You did great out there Shinji." Shinji smile a bit to hear that, even from someone he just meet in less than a day.

"Thanks you Mana, I just wish someone else would do the same," as Shinji said as Mana saw the sadness in Shinji, it seem his pass wasn't as great as it seem. When Momo hear the wish part, he remembers and said, "That it." Momo got up and ran to Shinji and said, "Hey Shinji, what did you decide for your wish? Just hurry and say it."

Mana saw and was about to punch the daylight out of Momo until Shinji put up his hand and stops her as he said, "Hold on… I have decided."

"What?" as Mana said shock to think that Shinji would try to do so until he said, "I wish… to think about my wish a little more." Momo drop down as Mana giggle at that and said, "A wish is a wish, right? The Contract is complete."

Momo got up as he got in Mana face he said, "Don't joke!" "Coffee ready!" as the weird girl behind the counter said. "It is?" Momo said then he looks back as Shinji and said, "I don't acknowledge that!" Momo did a small run to the counter and keep on saying, "I definitely don't acknowledge it!" then he gotten his coffee and both Mana and Shinji laugh at Momo tantrums.

(Present 2014)

As Asuka was tired of doing babysitting Rei and the stooge that almost got her killed she hear the sound of the Den-liner coming around, as she look up she saw the time hole as the den-liner came running around and circling about.

Asuka got up as the Den-liner came to a stop in front of Asuka, they were lucky not many people were around at the time down below.

Asuka entered the Train of Time and went straight to the Dinning cart.

(Dinning cart)

Asuka entered to see Shinji resting as she looked at Momotaros. "What did you do this time Baka-oni," the German demanded as Momotaros stopped drinking his Coffee and glared at Asuka.

"I didn't do anything Aka-Onna," Momotaros yelled as Mana spoke up.

"I think being possessed by an Imagin puts a strain on the body and it might take time to adjust," Mana said figuring that was the case.

"Ok well I think Rei is going to wake up soon," Asuka said as Momotaros drank his coffee.

That was when a man in a suit and a cane spoke up as he was eating a plate of rice with a flag on top that had the Den-Liner Symbol on it. "You know I'm not one to allow a passenger on the Den-Liner without a ticket," he said as everyone looked at him.

"Owner," Mana said as Asuka was shocked. This guy was the owner of the Den-Liner which means sense she didn't have a ticket there's a good chance she might be thrown off.

"But sense she's seen the Imagine, Den-O, and the Den-Liner I guess I can give her an unlimited passage ticket," Owner said taking out a card from his person that had the Den-Liner symbol on it. Mana took it and gave it to Asuka who sighed in relief.

"So I guess I have to deal with the Baka-Oni over here," Asuka said pointing at Momotaros.

"Hey!" the Oni Imagin called as he didn't like being insulted.

"Anyway our destination is NERV at the moment an Angel is on its way and it would be better if you two were at the base ready to combat it," Owner said as when he dug his fork into the rice the flag fell out causing the Owner to go wide eyed.

"That's too bad Owner you lost the Rice challenge again," the strange girl who gave Momotaros his coffee said as they were heading to NERV.

"Wait how do you know about the Angels?" Asuka asked before Shinji spoke up.

"I think because he's seen them while riding the Den-Liner," Shinji said as Asuka had to admit that made sense.

"I know more than you do, Young Ikari," AS the owner said as he took off his bib and place it on the table as he said, "As a user of Den-o. I hope you can take care of it." The Owner walk off to the head of the cart as Asuka and Shinji each gave a look as Asuka said, "Den-o? That the name of the suit?"

"More of the person who uses it. As a single point, Shinji is Den-o, but I only know so much about it myself," as Mana said as Asuka was about to say more until Shinji said, "I think I get it." As Shinji was holding the pass then said, "I'll help protect the time line as best I can."

"Wait, you're really are going to help to help? Time girl there is a single points as well. Now not just give it to her and dich the Baka-oni?" Asuka question. "Hey... Don't call me a Baka!" as Momo said as he got up and got in her face she kick him in the shin as she said, "I can say whatever I want Baka-Oni."

"Damn you Aka-Onna," Momotaros said as he said as he rub his shin, as soon enough the Den-liner as getting to NERV HQ surface entrance, the weird girl got on the speaker phone and said, "Now arriving at NERV Headquarters, I hope you enjoy your ride. Please come again."

She hangs up as Asuka looked at the weird girl and said, "Something weird about her." Shinji shrugs and said, "I guess that how she is. You can't really judge a person for being themselves."

Asuka piff and says, "Whatever." Soon enough the Den-liner stop and the doors opens.

Shinji and Asuka got out fast and came to the doors and got in as fast as they could.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was on edge as they just gotten the reading as Maya said, "blue blood pattern confirm. It's an angel." Ritsuko nodded and said, "Understood, Contact Major and the pilots. Have them get here an hour ago."

"The 2nd and 3rd child are already here," As someone announced which did surprise Ritsuko as she said, "I don't even want to know how they are here already, prepare the Eva's.

"Roger," they all said as they prepared the EVA's for launch.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Asuka were in there respective EVA's as they were ready to launch Misato had arrived not too long ago as did Rei who apparently woke up with Kensuke nearby who the later of wish seem to have hit his head harder then he thought because he didn't remember Shinji transforming into Den-O.

They had synched and had there outer power source ready so now they were prepared to fight the angel.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji, Asuka you two got to base at the right time though I don't know how we can worry about it another time and go straight to fighting the angel," Misato said as the two were ready.

"They're ready to launch mam," Makoto called as Misato smiled.

"Alright LAUNCH EVA!" Misato ordered before the EVA's were launched.

(Later)

The EVA's arrived at the surface as the Angel was in the water. Unit 2 was wielding a spear as Unit 1 was wielding a pallet Rifle.

(Central Dogma)

"Be careful you two we don't know what the Angel can do so attack with caution," Misato ordered as there's no telling what this Angel could do.

(Unit 1)

"Hai Misato," Shinji said in understanding as he aimed at the Angel.

(Unit 2)

"Ok Third Child leave this one to me," Asuka said before going after the Angel.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2 chased after the Angel before slicing it in half as the pilot Asuka smirked at this.

(Unit 2)

"Easy," Asuka said with a smirk as she saw how she defeated the angel.

(Battlefield)

The Angel halves soon started to convulse before they became two Angels as everyone's eyes widen.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji quick give Asuka some cover!" the Major called as she didn't see that coming.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 began firing at one of the Angels while Asuka was trying to defeat hers but every attack she did to it, it just healed.

(Den-Liner)

Momotaros was finishing his coffee before he got up sensing Shinji was in danger. "What mess did he get himself into now?!" Momotaros said as he got up and ran to the end of the cart before disappearing.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 soon lost its weapon as the Angel was about to defeat the EVA.

(Central Dogma)

"An unknown signal has just entered EVA unit 1!" Maya called as Ritsuko looked at her.

"Have the Magi figure out what it is!" Ritsuko ordered as the bridge bunnies went to analyzing it.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 then finally laid a physical blow on the Angel with a punch to the face before the EVA stood up and stared down the Angel.

(Unit 1)

Shinji's hair soon was slicked back in a spike form again as his eyes turned red. "What the hell is this thing?" Momotaros asked as he possessed Shinji.

'It's the entry plug for the EVA Momotaros,' Shinji said as Imagin got the message.

(Central Dogma)

"Wait what happened?" Misato asked seeing Shinji looked different as his voice seemed to have gotten deeper.

"Mam an anomaly has been detected by the Magi!" Hyuga called as Misato looked at the screen.

(Battlefield)

The Den-Liner chime echoed as Unit 2 was on the ground before Den-Liner appeared and started traveling around Unit 1's waist.

(With Asuka)

"Wait Momotaros is in control and piloting the EVA this can't be good," Asuka said to herself as she was also shocked that the Den-Liner was also here.

(Battlefield)

It was then that the EVA's waist glowed before on it was an EVA sized Transformation belt as the Den-Liner left.

*Insert Double Action Sword Form

(Unit 1)

"Now we're talking," Momotaros said before he took out the Liner pass before it began to glow.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1's right hand began to glow as the Symbol on the pass appeared on the palm before the EVA pressed the red button on the belt starting the Den-Liner chime. The EVA then scanned its hand that acted like the Liner-pass before a robotic voice echoed through the city. "EVA SWORD FORM!" it invoked before the EVA was surrounded by new armor.

The Armor then arranged itself and attached to the EVA as a red visor appeared over the EVA's eyes as Unit 1 had now become EVA Den-O.

(Momotaros)

"Ore Sanjou!" he invoked while making the EVA do his signature pose.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was eye widen at this, as they just saw a bullet-train come out of nowhere, a huge belt that fits around Unit one and now the armor as well, let alone what they thought Shinji was making it do as Misato got to the mic she yelled, "Shinji what the hell is going on, Report?"

"Sorry Onna, But I got this Angel-Teme to take care of. Right now from start to finish, I'm at a climax!" Momotaros said over the speakers and everyone was struck.

Even from the top Gendo was hearing this an and saw what is happening, he knew right away something was up, someone or something throw a wrench in his plans and said, "This does, bold well. This isn't a part of the Scenario.'

(Battle field)

The Eva was grabbing the parts from its sides as Momo did it when he was fighting the Imagin as it puts two parts together, then throw in the air, the 2 half's of the angel came at Eva Den-o.

But at the last sec, it duck with two more pieces in its hand then put it together with the piece it throw in the air as it came together and form a blade on the end, then quickly turn around and slash at the two halves of the angel.

(Unit 1)

"Let's see how you Teme's can handle me," as Momotaros possessed Shinji said as he made the EVA go at the Two half's of the angel.

(Unit 2)

"Hey Baka-oni, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asuka said as she got the Eva back on its feet.

(Unit 1)

"I'm kicking some ass!" AS Momotaro said as he was about to do something.

(Battlefield)

As Eva Den-o hit one of the half's of the angel away, his main focus was seem to be the left side half of the angel as he slash at it hard with the sparks coming off of it, the Eva went for an side slash, he cut it in half only for it to heal.

(Unit 1)

"What the Hell?" as Momotaros said as he saw what just happen as he whole plug shacked, the EVA was hit by the angel left side half.

(Unit 2)

Asuka saw what just happen as she gotten her rifle out she said, "It healed itself?"

(Battle field)

Unit 2 fired his weapon at it as it seem to hold it off just a bit.

"Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" Momotaros yelled as he made the EVA chased down the Angels before slashing both of them at the same time by accident and saw they weren't healing.

(Momotaros)

Momotaros smirked as he saw he found the Angels weakness. "So that's how to beat you," Momotaros said before he began his counter attack.

(Battlefield)

EVA Den-O began its counter attack as it slashed the Angels at the same time making sure they were in the same spot as now the Angel was being pushed to defeat. The EVA then scanned its hand over the belt again causing a red energy to come out and go to the sword.

**"FULL CHARGE!"** the belt invoked as Momotaros was ready. The Swords blade flew off as it was now flying in the air.

(Momotaros)

"Ore no hissatsu waza part 3!" Momotaros said as he was about to strike.

(Battlefield)

The EVA then went for a diagonal slash just as the Angel became one Angel again and in doing so was able to slice both S2 engines in half as the Angel was no dead.

*end OST

(Scene break after cleanup was finished)

Shinji who was now in control again was being assaulted by questions from the NERV staff like what happened or why he called Misato Onna and even where he learned to fight with a sword as Shinji was trying to avoid there questions so he wouldn't end up revealing Momotaros existence.

That was when Shinji had an idea. "Uh I have these moments when I sort of enter a kind of Berserker mode whenever there's something I can't truly handle and well I am in full control of it but sometimes I lose control so you can say I have MPD," Shinji lied as that was the best answer he could come up with.

Misato couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew Shinji was lying about something, but as long the angel is dead, and the world is safe for another day everyone is happy and she could ruin that.

Asuka seen Shinji was being swarmed by the NERV staff as she was getting annoyed, not because they were paying Shinji the attention, but he look as if he was about to pass out by the overwhelming questions, as she rush in to help as she shoved a few away and said, "Back away, he had enough of a long day as it is."

She drag Shinji out of there an into Misato car, as Misato soon followed and got in, with the reporters still trying to get the report of the fight, Misato got in and drove out before things got out of hand.

(With Momotaros)

Momotaros was drinking coffee as he was enjoying the coffee. "Seems things will get interesting with Shinji," Momotaros said before downing another cup of Coffee.

(TBC)

Next time: A new Imagin appears and contracts with a musician who steals money from gangsters but ironically Momotaros gets drawn into this for his strength when possessing Shinji. When they face the Imagin Shinji refuses to have Momotaros bond with him till he learns his lesson. Can Momotaros get past his pride to help the Singular Point who became his friend?

Momotaros: Ore Sanjou!

(Preview)

SUPER HERO TIME!

Preview

Zyuden Sentai Kyuryuger Genesis: Shinji and a select few teenagers get selected to truly stop the Angels and the Deboss army with the power of the Dinosaurs. Keep your eyes peeled for the Greatest of Braves and hear them roar Zyuden Sentai Kyuryuger!


End file.
